No longer Animaney
by Yaragorm
Summary: A series of short songs and poems about the animaniacs, this is my first story, don't like, don't read.
1. Still maybe insaney!

_I know other people have written many Animaniacs fics about after the show, but I just thought of this because I feel like it. _

**Warning: Some characters die, not for true Animaniacs fans.**

This chapter is about Yakko, Wakko, and Dot in general.

_There's no more Animaniacs!_

_But we were zany to the max!_

_But we can sit back and relax,_

_And eat tons of cheesy snacks!_

_We were the Animaniacs!_

_There's still us, Yakko and Wakko,_

_And the Warner sister Dot!_

_In our show we ran around the Warner movie lot!_

_We'd get locked in a tower,_

_Whenever we were caught!_

_But we'd break loose and then vamoose and that was our old plot!_

_We were the Animaniacs!_

_Dot's not as cute, Yakko still yaks._

_Wakko's gotten really fat,_

_So he can't eat any snacks!_

_We were the Animaniacs!_

_For Ralph and Dr. ScratchandSniif,_

_And also Hello Nurse._

_Their lives have all gone down and it cannot get much worse._

_They had all been fired 'cause they would not rehearse._

_The writers flipped real big this time,_

_They may have just been cursed!_

_No more of Animaniacs!_

_We have expired contracts!_

_We were zany to the max!_

_Ate the Baloney in our slacks!_

_We were Animany!_

_Still kinda insaney!_

_Who's to blamey?_

_Animaniacs!_

_Wait for more facts._

**Hope you're happy, it's horrible, right?**


	2. Pinky and the Brainy!

**Yes, it's Pinky and the Brain.**

_The situation's changed, for there is no more Brain,_

_Pinky doesn't know, He's just feeling pain._

_He really is so sad,_

_He used to be so glad._

_He feels stinky because he misses Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!_

_Brain just got too old, maybe he was too cold._

_He was 5 years of age, all spent in a cage._

_Now Pinky's all alone, too bad Brain had made no clones._

_They're dinky; Pinky misses Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!_

_Pinky: narf (sigh)._

**I always liked Pinky and the Brain, go on, flame me all you want, I can take it.**


	3. Skippy and Slappy

**If you don't understand the Pinky and the Brain chapter, basically Brain died of old age and Pinky thinks he's just in a big sleep or something.**

**And now for Slappy Squirrel.**

_She's a cranky old critter,_

_Still bitter, they warned ya'!_

_She still has the tree house down in Burbank, California!_

_But now there's no nephew,_

_Who says Spew!_

'_Cause his aunt gave some rants,_

_He took quite an earful._

_Now he's grumpy,_

_Not happy,_

_She took too many nappies,_

_Now she is a lone squirrel,_

_This is Slappy!_

_Slappy: Shut up._

_That's Slappy!_

**It says that Skippy gets so tired of his Aunt Slappy that he runs away, which makes her very lonely.**

**One more chapter to go.**


	4. Everybody Elsey!

**The final Chapter which is not in song.**

Rita and Runt: They found a slightly happy ending in different homes. Ironically Runt now belongs to Rita's last owner from their first episode while Rita gets Runt's previous owner.

Buttons and Mindy: Buttons finally died after trying to protect Mindy after so long. Her parents think that Buttons just abandoned them. Mindy witnesses her parents arguing and goes into a state of shock in which not only does she not call her parents, 'Mom and Dad', she becomes violent to them and grows up to be anti-social.

Minerva Mink: After only having 2 episodes to herself, she got fed up and decided to have her own show made, unfortunately Minerva was kidnapped before episode 1 could be filmed. She still remains missing.

Plotz: Plotz is still a mean, mean guy, after firing Ralph, Hello Nurse, and Dr. Scratchandsniff, Plotz is still struggling to find replacements but to no avail.

**If there was another Animaniacs cartoon you like that's not here, I can't think of anything else, I just wanted this story put up to show how much I miss Animaniacs. Sadly, it could never be put back on the air because today's kids would rather watch the crud that's on TV now than Animaniacs or Tiny Toons, or things like that, it's a very sad fact.**

**Yakko: Goodnight, everybody!**


End file.
